


Сила слов

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: The Last Court
Genre: Dark, Jealousy, M/M, Mysticism, Slice of Body Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Лес оставил на нем запах травы и болота, запустил пальцы из мха в волосы, до крови поцеловал в щеку веткой. Вода с розовым маслом сотрет саму память о его прикосновениях, но Маркиз ревнует не к лесу.
Relationships: Marquis of Serault/The Wayward Bard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Сила слов

Маркиз передумает, убеждает себя Бард, возвращаясь со двора Рогатого Рыцаря. Лес оставил на нем запах травы и болота, запустил пальцы из мха в волосы, до крови поцеловал в щеку веткой. Вода с розовым маслом сотрет саму память о его прикосновениях, но Маркиз ревнует не к лесу. Бард всегда считал: ревность — как ветер, лишь раздувает пламя страсти, но Маркиз глядел холодно и отвернул голову, избегая поцелуя. Пожалуй, был раздосадован тем, как далеко в чащу их завела эта нелепая интрижка: в конце концов, та девушка, с которой Бард выехал порезвиться, была не первой из тех, чью юбку он задрал после того, как Маркиз взял его в постель. 

В их первую ночь он был неопытен и смущен; почти человек — думал Бард, гладя дрожащую грудь и острые ключицы.

Маркиз не славится переменчивостью, и все же... 

Он передумает, убеждает себя Бард, до крови царапая кожу скребком.

Маркиз остается холоден и на следующий день, и тремя днями после. 

Аббатиса знает, думает Бард раздосадованно, глядя, как она приседает перед креслом Владыки Дорог и Полей в изящном поклоне. В Зал Тысячи Окон льется разноцветный свет. Серо славится своими стекольными мастерскими за тонкость работы и яркость красок. Когда-то это было все, что Бард знал о ней — наивный мальчишка в Вал Руайо. Когда-то ему сказали: Серо — это прибежище для нежеланных, непонятых, и просто — других. 

Боль осиным жалом впивается в язык. Бард ахает от неожиданности — и выплевывает в бокал острый осколок стекла. Тот тонет в амарантайнском красном и тихо ложится на дно. 

Бард сглатывает кровь. Его бокал цел и невредим. 

Серо, помимо прочего, славится своими ужасами и чудесами. 

Над Башней Цапли парят вороны, и стаи их сливаются в знакомые силуэты. В лесу повисает напряженная тишина, и листья дрожат, хотя ветер тих, как висельник. Исчезает бесследно на границе с Тирашаном караван торговцев, и все говорят, что они были нечисты на руку. Бард думает, что, быть может, ему стоит вернуться к Рогатому Рыцарю — и петь ему, пока рот на зарастет мхом, а сквозь глазницы не пробьются цветы.

Молчаливый Охотник, наткнувшись на него будто случайно, делает жест рукой: следуй за мной. Бард слышал от других, что он умеет говорить, что он был наемным убийцей, что однажды он поцеловал лесного духа и лишился языка. Они проходят мимо пруда с кабаньими головами, над которым застыла Андрасте-в-Маске, и углубляются в лес. Ветви костлявыми пальцами цепляются за одежду, влажная земля жадным ртом хватает за сапоги. Вынужденный бороться за каждый шаг, Бард не сразу понимает, почему Молчаливый Охотник останавливается вдруг — пока не замечает ее в зарослях брусники. Он не помнит ни имени, ни лица своей случайной любовницы, но знает, что это может быть только она — наполовину утопленная во мху, бледная, с цветами в волосах, растущими из черепа. 

— Жест солидарности Владыки Леса, я полагаю? — спрашивает Бард, и его голос звучит чудовищно громко среди притихшей листвы.

Молчаливый Охотник хмыкает, кажется — согласно.

Похоже, при дворе Рогатого Рыцаря Своевольному Барду тоже будут не очень-то рады.

По ночам дождь так колотит в его окно, будто просит впустить. Бард распахивает ставни и стоит, радушный хозяин, ожидая чего-то, пока ледяная вода пропитывает рубашку. 

Никто не приходит.

На торговой площади шумно — какой-то дурень взобрался на помост и кричит над головами о несправедливости. Бард наблюдает издалека, ожидая, когда явится Маркиз — и неожиданно замечает фигуру в алом и белом.

Элегантная Аббатиса сама подходит к нему, берет под руку и предлагает пройтись.

— Мне кажется, вам стоит уехать, — говорить она мягко.

Небо над ними — бронзового цвета. Если подумать, уже неделю они не видели над головой лазури.

Бард улыбается. 

— Неужели вы хотите поручить мне что-то? Боюсь, я давно не принимаю близко к сердцу частных просьб.

Аббатиса качает головой.

— Вы не поняли меня, мой дорогой. Вы должны уехать навсегда.

Он останавливается и не пытается больше казаться веселым.

— Вы не знаете, о чем говорите.

— Я знаю не все, — соглашается она. — Но пусть наша Церковь не такая, как на востоке — я должна оберегать души людей. Отводить от них опасность, если возможно. Серо стала опасна для вас.

— Я люблю Серо, — говорит Бард, и это, возможно, единственная обнаженная правда, которую он позволял себе произнести за долгие годы. 

Бронзовое небо прорезают первые вспышки молний. Одновременно с грохотом грома на площадь въезжает кавалькада всадников. Барду хотелось бы посмотреть, чтобы узнать, что станет делать Маркиз — вступит ли он в полемику с инакомыслящим оборванцем? Это всегда достойное зрелище. 

Однако Аббатиса крепко держит за локоть.

— Любовь подобна пламени, — говорит Аббатиса. — Она освещает путь во тьме, она греет. Но неосторожных она может спалить до тла.

Бард вырывает у нее руку.

Сказать бы ей что-нибудь остроумное или что-нибудь возвышенное, ответить строкой из песни, но в небе снова вспыхивает молния, и мгновением после на их головы обрушивается дождь. Они стоят, Своевольный Бард и Элегантная Аббатиса, давно забывшие своим имена, и молча смотрят друг на друга, но Бард вдруг понимает — ему жарко. Ему горячо.

— Поговори со мной, — требует Бард.

Улыбающаяся Гильдмистресс улыбается и укоризненно качает головой, но Маркиз медлит мгновение, и Бард повторяет, вложив в слова всю надежду, которая у него осталась за сорок лет:

— Поговори со мной.

Маркиз приподнимает руку.

— Госпожа советница, оставьте нас, пожалуйста, ненадолго.

Улыбающаяся Гильдмистресс кланяется.

— Конечно, мой лорд. 

Дверь закрывается за ней почти неслышно. Маркиз не спрашивает, как Бард уговорил впустить себя, и смотрит молча, но — слава Андрасте-в-Маске — совсем не равнодушно.

Золотые глаза, золотые волосы — и что-то совершенно нечеловеческое в каждой черте, словно некая сила нацепила одежду из смертного мужчины.

Имена в Серо имеют особую власть; может, его возлюбленный был бы иным, не зовись он Маркизом, но Бард не хочет никого другого.

Ревность маркиза оказалась ветром, способным раздуть пожар. Но любовь — это тоже игра, а в любой игре нет выигрыша без риска, и Бард желает всего.

Слова теряют силу — все, кроме самых древних.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Влюбленный Бард.


End file.
